<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Terrible Truth by Palizinha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866490">A Terrible Truth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha'>Palizinha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 64 - "Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aqua &amp; Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection [64]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Terrible Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aqua had rarely seen Ven this quiet.</p>
<p>Maybe the only time had been the day he had asked Aqua and Terra to kill him if necessary.</p>
<p>She walked over to Ventus and hugged him, and he barely even reacted.</p>
<p>"Yell, scream, cry, please, just say something, anything," Aqua begged.</p>
<p>"I killed someone, Aqua," Ven said, just a whisper. "I... I've been used by even more people than I thought."</p>
<p>"But we can fix it, we can find a way to save her," Aqua said, not sure she even believed what she was saying.</p>
<p>Ven didn't seem to believe her either.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>